Slytherin
by Justified October
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con Slytherin después de la Guerra?¿Seguirá siendo igual, con el mismo tipo de gente en sus mazmorras?¿O cambiará?


**Slytherin**

Después de la Guerra, Hogwarts tardó en recuperarse. Pero el 1 de septiembre de ese mismo año, sus puertas estaban abiertas nuevamente, el tren estaba en King Cross y dispuestos a recibir tanto como a los nuevos estudiantes como a los viejos.

En seguida hubo tensión entre los estudiantes de Slytherin y las demás casas. Los que se consideraban los alumnos más prestigiosos de la casa verde habían sido o encerrados en Azkaban, exiliados o bajo el ojo atento del Ministerio.

Claramente, la casa que sobresalía por encima de las demás era la que tenía como miembros al famoso Harry Potter, sus amigos y su novia, no era de extrañar. Antes, había rivalidad entre las casas. Ahora, Slytherin ni podía plantearse llegarle a la suela de los zapatos a los gryffindors.

* * *

Pasaron años antes de que los primeros miembros de otras casas llegaran a hablar con los de Slytherin. Empezando por Hufflepuff,los menos rencorosos y los de mejores valores. Después los de Ranvenclaw,de cabeza dura,pero de mente fría. Y no fue hasta que habían pasado ya diecinueve años de la guerra, que unos pocos de Gryffindor dirigieron la palabra a alguien de Slytherin.

Ese año,ese año sin duda fue la Selección más rara de la Historia de Hogwarts. Un chico que tenía su nombre prácticamente escrito en la lista de Slytherin,acabó,no en Ravenclaw, ni siquiera en Hufflepuf, sino en la _otra._ La casa de los valientes. La casa de los ganadores. La conocida como la casa de los leones, la casa roja y dorada. Cuando Scorpious Malfoy se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor,toda la sala se quedó en absoluto silencio, solo interrumpido por la voz de la directora McGonagall, todavía confundida, llamando al siguiente estudiante.

Poco después,llegó el turno de la W. La mayoría se esperaba el nombre Weasley, cual sonó dos veces. La segunda vez fue lo esperado:Gryffindor. Pero cuando el Sombrero envió a Rose Weasley a la casa de Slytherin,ni siquiera Peeves se atrevió a hacer su típica burla. ¿La hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger,héroes míticos de la Segunda Guerra Mágica,en Slytherin?¿Podía ser cierto?

Al principio fue difícil de asimilar. Rose era una chica solitaria,acompañada solo por una amiga de Slytherin y sus primos de Gryffindor. Nadie en la casa la veían con buenos ojos: claro, pero eso era solo la imagen. Todos lo sabían;Slytherin tenía su dignidad por los suelos y tener la descendiente de figuras tan importantes para el mundo mágico como los Weasley,tal vez les ayudaría a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

* * *

Resultó que también tenerla en el equipo de Quidditch también ayudó. Era una excelente jugadora y como tal,pronto fue,por fin,aceptada por la casa. Además, tener Slytherin en contacto con Gryffindor trajo prestigio a la casa y más aceptación. Poco a poco, la casa de las serpientes estaba recogiendo los pedazos y volviendo a construirse.

Pasaron los años. Después de la estancia de Weasley en la casa verde, se notó una mejoría, no solo entre la relación de las casas, sino en la personalidad de los miembros. Seguían siendo las mismas ambiciosas, astutas y determinadas serpientes de siempre, pero habían adquirido eso que ya tenían las otras casas desde que Harry Potter y sus amigos cruzaron las puertas del Gran Comedor su primer año. La capacidad de distinguir entre el bien y el mal. De tomar el buen camino y tomar las decisiones que_ ellos_ creían correctas. No tenían que seguir ningún canon. Era su vida y como tal,podían escoger la manera de vivirla. Slytherin ya no era la casa de los traidores, la casa de las ratas o la casa a la que perteneció el Señor Tenebroso. Era la casa verde y plateada, la casa de las serpientes. Una casa más.

* * *

**Bueno,este es mi primer fic! Sé que no es muy bueno, pero quería algo flojo para empezar. Quería decirles que también datos que aparecen en el fic serán vitales para la nueva historia que estoy desarrollando sobre la nueva generación. **

**He visto que muchos autores piden reviews, y como vosotros sabréis si han leído mi perfil, a mi también me gustan. Pero no les voy a presionar:si queréis,dejad un review con lo que queráis.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Z.N**


End file.
